


Once Upon A Time

by TheAmazingNerdGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Physical Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingNerdGirl/pseuds/TheAmazingNerdGirl
Summary: (Rewrite of House of Skelebro's) Once upon a time, there was a girl named Y/N L/N. This girl was not like any you'd ever seen! It seems like the world is hellbent on destroying her. But she wouldn't give in! Here is the story where the universe decides to give her a break and have something nice for once.





	Once Upon A Time

You sighed in your seat watching the clock ticked down as your teacher rambled on with the lesson. Each tick of the clock reverberated throughout the room, the usually noisy kids were eerily silent waiting for the clock to strike 5:00 so the can go home.  

 

The bell rang with a triumphant sound and each student stood up, grabbing the stuff, and rushed out the door before the teacher could say otherwise. You waited for the students to leave before picking up your stuff and heading out the door giving the exasperated teacher a small smile before your left.

 

You speed walked down the hall towards your locker HOPEing you would make to the before anyone bothers you. Your breath hitched as you heard your name being called angrily. Breaking out into a full sprint you quickly opened your locker stuffing your textbooks and papers into your bag before quickly closing it.

 

You whirled around and was faced with three girls angerly glaring at you hands on their hips. “H-Hey (B/N)” you said sheepishly rubbing the back of your head.

 

“Don’t hey at me bitch!” she said pushing you against your locker. “What the fuck did I tell you about talking to (B/B/F/N)?!” she said looking like a rabid dog with too much makeup on the face.

 

Before you could even speak she slapped your across your face knocking you to the ground then her and her lackeys started beating you up. After a few hours, they stopped and huffed spitting on your before leaving.

 

You sighed winching as you got up off the ground. You slowly and carefully turned around opening your locker and grabbing your bag. You then limped out of the empty school and headed home.

 

This was your sad daily life. Get to school, get beat up, get to class, get yelled at if you dare to answer a question wrong, get beat up again and have your lunch stolen, go to more classes, then get beat up and go home limping.

 

When you were half way home it started pouring heavily making sigh. When it rains it pours huh? You speed walked your way home trying not to make the bruises and cuts more agitated then they are.

 

You sighed in relief as you saw your ‘house’ in view. Well, it was more like a mansion and it was your parent's house more than yours as they keep reminding you whenever they come home. Which was almost never.

 

You honestly didn’t know what was worse the psychical or emotional abuse. You opened the door into your house and went into the living room dropping your bag onto the couch and flopping next to it.

 

You rolled onto your side winching in pain grabbing the tv remote and trying it on. You stared at the screen blankly before huffing and sitting up. Might as well do your homework so your stupid principle doesn’t call your parents.

 

That will never end well.

 

You winched as you stood up, might as well get some bandages on as well. You opened your bag and grabbed your homework placing it on the living room table and going to the bathroom to get your bandages.

 

After that, you sat down and did your homework while bandaging yourself up in process. After you were done you stretched cheering loudly in glee. You then put your homework back into your bag and threw the bandage wrappers into the trash.

 

Feeling satisfied with how your house was looking you rolled up you're and went to go make dinner. Yes, this was your everyday life. It was pretty sad but you were going to make the most out of what is given to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Far away deep inside the multiverse hiding in darkness was a giant door. The door itself was grand with and was (F/C) to top it all off! Big stars that were (S/F/C) decorated the door. The handles and door trim were golden. But the most peculiar thing was a giant lock on the door trapping whatever was in their inside.

 

Inside the locked door was even more peculiar! There was a room with a bed in and the other thing of something psychically worthwhile to mention was they are in rows and rows of shelves of stuffed (F/A) with jackets and scarves with different colors hell even sizes! But the oddest thing in the room was sitting in the middle with a black cloak draped over them.

 

They were looking at a ton of big screens. Showing on those big screens were different AU’s. Their breath hitched as they realized what day it was. “So today is the day huh?” they asked to no one. Not like anyone could hear them anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh boy, what a first chapter am I right? Anyways sorry again for the inconvenience of switching stories. I just wasn’t happy with how things were going. Another huge huge _huge_ shout out to Madison for giving me the courage to do this!

Also as you can see as the chapter pic is what I imagine the reader to look like! (Or [here](https://www.quotev.com/story/11758354/Once-Upon-A-Time-AU-Sans-x-Reader-x-Papyrus) for A03 users) So have fun with knowing that knowledge. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you later nerds!


End file.
